Memoir's of a Survivor
by ResistanceKnight
Summary: Earth is slowly dying despite all Gohan has done. The Mirai Timeline is one of pain and loneliness, and this wasteland claims more lives each and every day. We need a hero, all we have is a survivor. But a man can't survive on hope forever, and when he's gone, how will the rest of the world go on?
1. The Beginning of the Final Chapter

**~Memoir's of a Survivor~**

Chapter 1 – The Beginning of the Final Chapter

When I started writing this journal for my mother, I never figured it would become this. No one did. It was a simple writing exercise that my mom had come up with to help strengthen my writing ability for when I tried to get into a college. Albeit I wasn't even a teen at the time, it didn't bother me. It took my mind off things. Writing has always done that for me. With the evils and darkness I've seen in my life, writing my feelings down onto paper seemed to always help me cope with it.

But I know, probably better than anyone, that a small book isn't going to be enough to save me or the world. The world has gone to hell, and all I've been able to do is watch. Sure I tried my best to stop it, and I helped people across the world any way I could to make their lives a little bit better, but I can't seem to defeat the cause of it all. Those damn androids. No matter how hard, they are just to strong for one man to fight. I've entertained the idea of training Trunks. Hell, another super saiyan might be what it takes, but the kid just can't do it. There's just to much holding him back. The pain of loss has always been a trigger, and he doesn't have that.

My father felt the loss of Krillin, his best friend. Vegeta felt the loss of his pride and honor. And I felt the loss of everyone, but especially Piccolo on that fateful day. Trunks just hasn't had that yet. He's always lived in this piece of crap world, not knowing what peace was. He never had the chance to lose something, because all he's ever had was his mother and myself. And not to toot my own horn or anything, but through it all that boy probably thinks of me as the best thing to happen to this planet. At least if I die, I know there will always be him to watch over this Kami forsaken piece of trash planet.

Ah, its scary how easily I've accepted the idea of dieing. Even back before things went to hell, death always was around the corner. Maybe not so much for a saiyan, but for humans it was true. A sickness could suddenly kill you. A car accident could take your life. Nearly anything could do it. But now, death is an every damn day thing, even for me. Ex-cons from prisons escaped, taking what they want and killing who's ever in their way. All governments have fallen apart, leaving armies to their generals. And in the middle of it all are groups of people, communities just trying to survive. It's a hell hole of death and hopelessness.

People call me the last golden light in the darkness. Eh, I don't see myself like that. What have I really done since all of this started? Sure I've fought the androids, but all I could ever do was slow them down enough and keep their attention long enough for people to escape. I save people just so they could die another day and another way outside the walls of their homes that they were forced to flee. It's not safe out there, but all I can do is tell them to run out into the unknown. That's hardly helping.

Sure, I've also helped people build defenses against the slavers and raiders that wander outside the city walls, but what good does that do? It creates a stalemate. Those inside shoot at anyone outside that looks like trouble or doesn't look right. Trust is gone, long forgotten. Thus, those outside often take pot-shots at those guarding the inside of the towns. Sure it's better than those on the outside straight up fighting those on the inside with one bloody battle, but its not much better than the slow drawn out death of either side. I only slowed things down, I haven't stopped it.

So in other words, I've been pretty useless. I know I shouldn't say that, but it's hard not to feel that way. Just looking at the destroyed towns, the people inside them...I just can't bring myself to say I have done enough. Life is to short to have regrets and to say what if...but its hard not to do that now and then.

People still call me a hero, their light in the darkness none the less. I'm no hero. My father was a hero. He was just a natural at being one. I sadly didn't inherit that knack of always being able to save the day. I'm no light in the darkness either. Vegeta was a light. After all that he had gone through, his own hell that he was forced to deal with alone, he was able to find his way back. That is what a light in the darkness is. I've always been a good guy. When things got bad, I've always had someone I could go to that would help me through it. And even now when I fight alone, I have the memories of those fallen with me along with those who are still here on earth backing me up and helping me wrap my wounds.

So, what am I? Over these long and painful years, I thought I had figured out what I was many times, only to learn that I truly wasn't that. So what am I you may ask? I think I have finally figured it out. I am more than a man but less than a hero. I am a survivor. I've lasted this long, but I can feel it coming. I'm not going to last much longer. I am going to die. I've done my best, and if anyone finds this, please understand. I am a survivor, but a survivor can't survive forever.


	2. The Story Begins

**~Memoir's of a Survivor~**

Chapter 2 – The Story Begins

Gohan sighed as he looked out the window. His mother had sent him to his room to do his homework. To be honest, he had all ready finished it, but he always let on that he had more to do so Chi-Chi wouldn't give him more. The green grass rolled as a small breeze blew into his room. It smelt nice, but he was still hoping to see more than just green grass and blue skies. His father, the avenger of Saiyans and hero to earth was still missing in space somewhere.

Countless questions rushed through his head. Was his father in trouble? Surely no one could threaten him now that he was a super saiyan. But what if that was the problem? What if he had lost his mind after he gained that new power? Vegeta had said that was what happened to the last one. No...no that couldn't be it. Goku wasn't one to lose his mind and turn into a mindless fighter. But...what if?

Light footsteps behind him brought him back down to earth. Quickly picking up his pencil, Gohan did his best to act like he had been doing something as his mother knocked and then entered the room with some juice and a few cookies.

"That's my little scholar! Working hard?"

Gohan gave a nod and smiled, happy that his ruse had worked. "Yep. I think I'm almost done."

"Good good. Say, when you're done, I have one more thing for you to try." Setting the tray with the snacks down on his desk, Chi-Chi pulled a new notebook from Gohan's shelf of spares.

Gohan lost his smile. Darn it, she was gonna give him more to do anyway. "What is it? More math?"

"Nope, its something new I've heard that will help your writing skills for college."

Chi-Chi placed the notebook in front of her son, and then turned to start to leave. "I think it's called a personal journal or something. I don't ever look at it, its just for you to write down whatever you feel like. Supposed to help because the more you write the better you'll get."

Gohan smiled and nodded to his mother, suppressing the urges to look at her if she were crazy. He wasn't even a pre-teen and he was getting ready for college? Ah well, it kept her happy, and that was the main thing he had to do. As long as Goku was missing in action, it was his job to be a good son so she wouldn't have to worry about him as well.

Turning to the new notebook placed in front of him, he starred at it for a while. Just a notebook that he could write whatever he wanted into it? Sounded a lot like a diary or something. Did he really have to have one of those? Glancing up at the blue sky, Gohan sighed again. If it would help his mother, he would at least try it. Picking up a pencil, Gohan flipped to the first page.

-Memoirs-

Well, my name is Gohan. My mother gave me this as homework, so...well, its kinda hard to know where to start with one of these I guess. So I'll start with who I am. Like I said, my name is Gohan. I'm 7 years old, and my birthday is on May 14, 757. My father is Goku Son and my mother is Chi-Chi Son. Yes, I am the son of those two famous people. Its ironic because most of the things they have done is unknown by the public. Like the time the both of them traveled to another dimension to reseal the eternal flame or something so that fire mountain wouldn't be on fire anymore. I'm a little sketchy on the details, mainly because it happened just before my parents got married so I wasn't born yet.

Another thing most people wont know are the details around the aliens that invaded earth a few years ago. Their names for instance were Nappa and Vegeta, the short one being Vegeta and the tall bald one being Nappa. We lost a lot of good fighters that day. Of all of us Z-fighters, only Krillin, me, and Goku made it through alive. Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo were the ones that died. And because Piccolo died, so did Kami. That was one of the reasons we had to go to Namek. Because Kami died, the dragonballs became little more than round stones so we couldn't wish people back with them.

The other reason we went to Namek was because even if we did have the dragonballs, we had already wished a few of our friends back with them and the Dragon can only grant a wish once. Hence, we couldn't wish for someone to be back to life more than once.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Planet Namek is the home planet of Kami and Piccolo, both of whom are Namekians. Mr Piccolo left the planet a long time ago during a drought or something on a space ship and wound up on Earth. So to get to Namek, we used his old spaceship to go there and use their dragonballs to wish our friends back. Dad was to hurt, so he had to stay behind on earth. Krillin, myself, and Bulma, a blue haired woman who yells a lot but is ok once you get to know her, left on Mr Piccolo's space ship to go find the Namekian Dragonballs. We never figured we'd need Goku, so before we left we stopped by to wish him well and that we'd see him along with everyone else in a few months. But when we got there, nothing went right. Someone had beat us there. Vegeta, who had escaped had healed and made his way to the planet as well, but someone even scarier than him was there also trying to find the balls. He was the ruler of the universe, and everyone followed him in fear of being killed. This monster was so strong he could blow up planets with a single finger. His name was Frieza-

-End of Memoir-

It was faint, but a large power level was coming towards the planet from space. It caught Gohan off guard so much that his hand slipped, his pencil creating a scribble as it went down the rest of the page he had been writing on. His eyes widened as realization set in, unable to move his body. There were only two people who had ever reached this power level as far as he knew. His father and Frieza. It was to far away to tell exactly who it was, but it definitely was big enough to be either of them.

Shaking his head, Gohan broke out of his daze and shot towards his bed. Reaching underneath it, he pulled out a box and took off its lid. In it lay his saiyan armor he had revived on Namek from Vegeta. Quickly he took off what he had on and replaced it with the blue spandex and the armor. He went to his desk and ripped a fresh piece of paper from his notebook and picked up his pencil. Hastily he wrote 'Something big coming to earth. Going to check it out with everyone else. Be home soon. Love, Gohan.'

"What a week. First its the terror tutor and now this!" Placing the note on the tray with his snacks, Gohan took off out his window towards where the power was located. He could already feel the others heading in the same direction, so he didn't bother wondering if he should flair his energy to get their attention.

Chi-Chi, along with her father the Ox King opened the door to Gohan's room expecting to find the boy studying. Instead they found the room empty, a note on his desk and a white spot of energy high in the sky flying away from them. "Ah! There he goes again! … I need to learn how to fly. Honestly, how am I suppose to discipline a kid when he can fly away like that!"

Gohan had a serious glare on his face as he neared his destination. It was close enough to tell now...It was Frieza. And to make matters worse, it felt like there was an almost equally powerful person with him. And the worst thing of all was that he couldn't sense his father. Great, now what were they going to do? If a super saiyan couldn't win...

"Gah...This can't be happening! … If Frieza's really here, we're going to need all the help we can get. Come on Krillin, where are you?"

"Hey Gohan!" Not a second after Gohan asked, the bald fighter flew up next to him, sporting his orange fighting gi.

Gohan looked towards Krillin, the fear evident in his wolds and face. "Krillin, are you sure its Frieza? Are you sure it couldn't be someone else?"

"No Gohan, I can smell him. I'll never forget that stench."

Gohan turned away, confused and upset about the whole situation. "I just can't figure it out. I thought for sure my dad had finished off Frieza once and for all."

"So did I, but it looks like we were both wrong this time Gohan. Hey look, down there!"

Gohan looked down to where Krillin was pointing. The land was rocky, and had less life that where his home was located. Vegeta, in a pink shirt and yellow pants no less, along with Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, and was that Puar and Bulma? "Wow, it looks like everyone is here."

Krillin nodded. "Guess it's safe to say we came to the right place."

The two landed, joining up with the rest of the Z-fighters. Everyone had serious faces on, and it looked like everyone had figured out what was about to happen. Frieza was coming, and somehow they were going to have to fight him. Upon landing, Krillin gave a nod to the others. "Hey there."

"Hey, you made it! Krillin, Gohan!" Bulma hopped up and down as she greeted the two. Safe to say, she really didn't comprehend the danger that was coming towards them. That, or she did and had completely lost her mind due to it. Yamcha glanced from behind the crazily happy blue haired woman towards Gohan.

"Hey, any word from Goku?"

Gohan shook his head, finally bringing Bulma back to earth. Now the entire group looked a varying amount of upset, ranging from Puar's sulking to Vegeta's teeth gritting. Yamcha looked more scared than anything. "Uh...just thought I'd ask..."

Suddenly out of nowhere, Piccolo turned towards the sky. "He's here!"

The group turned towards where the power was coming from. Sure enough, from behind a white fluffy cloud, a space ship that looked just like Frieza's back on planet Namek appeared. The entire group tensed, knowing that things were not going in their favor. The ship seemed to hang in the air as it flew, moving painfully slowly. The group watched with wide eyes and nervous beads of sweat rolled down their foreheads. The ship passed over them, landing on the other side of a nearby ridge. The sound of rock rushing and the ground shaking violently marked the landing of the ship.

"It's like I dreamed...Frieza, he's really here." Gohan's body started to shake, and no matter what he tried, it wouldn't stop. Fear was setting in. If his father, a super saiyan couldn't do it, what hope did they have?

"Gohan, t-try to focus bro! We need you..."

For what seemed like forever, the small group remained in relative silence. Puar and Bulma hugged each other, shaking as small sounds of fear escaped their mouths. The first to shake off the momentary stun was Vegeta. Turning to the group, his anger and command for the others to follow him were clear.

"Ok listen! There is no room for error. We all have to keep our power level's suppressed, or else Frieza will pick us up on his scouters."

A green hand rested on Gohan's shaking shoulder, causing him to turn his head back. Piccolo looked down at him, a serious look on his face, but tiny bits of fear were creeping out. "Ready?"

Gohan finally regained control over his body, smiling as he gave his mentor a nod to which Piccolo nodded back. Yamcha still couldn't shake his astonishment and terror from the front of his mind however.

"T-this is crazy! I've never felt ANYTHING anywhere CLOSE to the amount of power I'm sensing right now!"

Gohan looked back at his shaking friend. He could definitely understand where Yamcha was coming from. He had been exactly the same way both when Frieza transformed into his final form and when Goku had transformed into a super saiyan. "I hate to say it Yamcha...but this is only the tip of the iceberg."

Now it was Tien's turn to be rattled. "Th...there's no way we'll last long against a massive force like that."

"H-hey, you guys are kidding, right? You're not suggesting that we attack him. Like Tien said...we'd all be whipped out! I'm telling you, Frieza's a monster! And attacking him is suicide!"

Piccolo turned to face the two worried humans, and understanding but stern look in his eyes. "But we have to try Yamcha. Unless we stop Frieza right here and now, you might as well kiss the entire planet goodbye."

The entire group looked down in dismay again. Talk about being between a rock and a hard place. There just seemed like there was no way to win. Frieza was just to strong...how were they going to beat him? There just was...no way. Gohan knew it. But...they had to try. If they didn't the planet would be blown up anyway. They had to do something, at least try something.

"He's right you know." The group once again turned towards Vegeta. "You really have no choice. So lets say we put an end to all this pathetic whimpering and go find Frieza! … Before he finds us..."

The group gave a unanimous nod, although most of the nods were reluctant to do so. And so ever slowly and carefully, they started to make their way towards the top of the ridge separating them from Frieza. If they flew, their energies would have rose enough for their scouters to detect them, so they were forced to walk. Gohan was put in charge of helping Bulma. As carefully as he could, he pushed her up from behind so she could reach the next ledge. Sadly he was still to young to realize exactly how lucky he was.

Once she got up onto it, Gohan scurried across the face of the mountain to the next ridge above Bulma, lowering his hand down so he could help her up. It was then that Yamcha spoke up to the rest in front of him, "I...I don't think I can do this you guys."

Vegeta just turned his head returning to climbing, spitting to the side in disgust. Piccolo gave Yamcha a reluctant look, but if the man didn't want to fight, they sure couldn't force him to. He would only slow them down then. Tien, Chiaotzu, Bulma, Gohan, Krillin, and Puar however were seriously startled by this. Why would he leave them when they needed him. Surely they didn't stand a chance, but they still had to try. And it would be best to try together, to fight together one last time. Right?

"Now, begin your search! And when you find them, SHOW NO MERCY!"

The voice echoed through the mountain range. Frieza. The Z-Fighter's cringed, knowing it wouldn't be long now. Vegeta turned back, his eyes glaring at the rest of them. "Alright, when they fly over. Bast them. On my mark."

Silently, everyone nodded in unison. Bulma and Puar clung to each other, once again shaking in fear. Yamcha looked as if he wanted to run, but knew that even if he tried it would be no use. They could sense the solders Frieza had brought take flight, and all of them were flying over their ridge. The all forced their energy levels as far down as they could make them go. This was it.

Gohan held his breath as they flew over. Vegeta held up his hand, three fingers pointing up. Then two. Gohan let his breath go, and then took a deep breath to help him calm down. Then one. They all started to gather energy. Then none.

"Kamehameha!"

"Dodon Ray!"

"HAAA!"

"Masenko-HA!"

Yamcha shook his head. Crying out, he too joined in by firing a Kamehameha along with Krillin despite his fear. Both Piccolo and Gohan shot golden Masenkoha beams of light from their palms. Tien and Chiaotzu pointed their fingers out like a gun, firing a beam from their fingertip. All attacks hit their targets, consuming the unsuspecting soldiers in a large explosion. Vegeta waved his hand out, signaling for the group to disperse. Despite most not really wanting to respect Vegeta, they knew he was a smart strategist so they listened. The group scattered in ever direction across the mountain side, leaving Puar and Bulma on their ledge.

The Cyborg Frieza blinked in annoyed surprise as his soldiers all were consumed in an explosion. "Heh, seems like the monkeys friends are already here. I forgot that they can sense energy levels."

"I say, they can sense energy levels? How is it that they can do that?" Frieza's father, a larger version of the monster towered over Frieza, his cape billowing in the wind.

"I never bothered to ask. Maybe I should get one to teach me before I kill them? Hehehe..." Frieza cackled as he scanned the top of the ridge for some sign of life.

The Z-fighters in unison hopped over the ridge in different positions they had moved to, blasting at Frieza and his father, giving everything they could muster. The different colored beams converged, but the two never bothered to dodge. Frieza merely held up his hand, red lightning dancing around his mechanical addition. Suddenly a light blue circle appeared around the two monsters. The beams struck the shield and exploded. The Z-fighters looked on, wondering if they had gotten lucky.

As the smoke cleared, the realization that even luck wouldn't be enough hit them hard. Frieza was still standing, looking as if he hadn't even broken a sweat. Krillin balled his fists together, gritting his teeth. "Great, now what do we do?"

"Depends, can you get him in a full nelson?" The Z-fighter's quickly regrouped, looking down towards the two that now threatened the planet.

Krillin glanced towards Piccolo, narrow eyes explaining that he didn't exactly like that idea. "Is there a plan B?"

Frieza eyed Vegeta, breaking out into laughter. "Vegeta! Vegeta, is that you! Oh my, that is priceless! Where is my damn camera when I need it! Is that pink Vegeta? I thought you were a proud saiyan warrior, not a flower!"

Vegeta grit his teeth together, but closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he controlled himself and stayed back. Upon opening them, a smirk crossed his face. "I could say the same to you Frieza! You now not only smell like a garbage can, you look like one too!"

It was Frieza's turn to grit his teeth in anger. Red sparks danced around his cyborg body. "I'm going to enjoy killing each and every last one of you! And then when that blasted monkey gets here, imagine his face when all of you are dead! And then I'll kill him too, and then destroy this mud-pit of a planet!"

"No Frieza...No you wont."

Both Frieza and his father turned around in shock. The Z-fighters as well were taken back, all of them wide eyed in shaking in shock. Bulma finally reached the top of the ridge, Puar trying to help by pulling on her sleeve. Huffing and puffing, she picked herself up off the ground and walked over to the others.

"Hey! What's the big idea! Leaving me all by myself on the side of a mounta-...hey, what are you all looking at?"

Tears started to run down Gohan's face as he lifted his hand to point towards the man who had suddenly appeared behind Frieza out of thin air. "Dad..."

**Author's Annotations:**

Thanks for reading the first two chapters to my new story, Memoir's of a Survivor. It, obviously, starts when the time line split in to the two we know. The normal one and the Mirai one. It will follow Gohan through it all. From now when Goku returns and the few happy years following, to when Goku gets the heart virus and dies, to when he fights the androids, and there will be a small part after Gohan himself dies to finish things off. It's a tad strange when the readers all ready know how things begin and end, but there are so many ways to fill the void of what happens in between that writing should be all the more fun.

There will be some Gohan/Videl as things continue, but not for a while. This story is a tragedy for a reason, but there will be a small light in all the darkness, much like the world they live in. Promise.

The end of the world will be just that. The end of the world. Did anyone else find it odd that people were going to amusement parks while these androids were rampaging? Seemed a little off, because Trunks told things to the Z-fighters that the world as fallen apart, becoming a literal living hell. I'll be doing things a tad darker, a little more hopeless And along the way, there will be many references that fellow wasteland wanderers such as myself will recognize. Everything from Vaults to some of the factions.

I'd like to thank you again for reading, and please look forward for more chapters. PS-Im still writing Talent and Potential. I haven't forgotten it. I just needed to get this out of my head first so I can continue with that story. I'll be adding chapters to each regularly, so please read them!


	3. A Warrior Beyond all Others

**~Memoir's of a Survivor~**

Chapter 3 – A Warrior Beyond all Others

"Hey! What's the big idea! Leaving me all by myself on the side of a mounta-...hey, what are you all looking at?"

Tears started to run down Gohan's face as he lifted his hand to point towards the man who had suddenly appeared behind Frieza out of thin air. "Dad..."

Both Frieza and his father jumped away from the man that had suddenly appeared behind them. Both of their eyes were wide. A tint of fear weaved its way into Frieza's words as the monster talked. "You! But how? You were still at least two hours away in space! Where's your pod?"

Goku, his black spiky hair slightly bending in the wind, glared at his foe with killing intent in his eyes. He was currently dressed in baggy red gi pants, some sort of blueish armor with golden trim along with only one shoulder guard over a white long sleeve tunic with golden wrist bands at the end. "Frieza... I let you live so you could learn. I was hoping you could change. I guess I was only kidding myself. You coming here, preparing to kill my family and friends...my planet. Even I can only forgive so much. I suggest you guard yourself. I'm not going to hold back any more, you damn monster."

To add emphasis on what he was saying, his white energy started to swirling around him. His eyes focused harder as they glared at Frieza, the white energy shifting to gold. Goku's eyes changed to a greenish teal as well, sending chills up the cyborgs spine. Finally, the wild spikes of Goku's hair rose up, meeting at a single point above his head. With a flash of energy, his hair too shifted to gold, only three spikes of hair hanging down in front of his face.

The sudden burst of energy pushed Frieza and his father back, their three toes trying desperately to dig into the ground at their feet while their hands tried to guard their faces. The Z-fighters were also taken back from this display of power. They fell to the ground, clinging to the rock hard ground as they tried to make sure they didn't fly away. As the wind subsided, they all looked up, their mouths gaping at the amount of power they could feel radiating from Goku.

The super saiyan took a step forward, bringing the two aliens back to earth. Frieza was thrown into shock, his body shaking at the all to familiar display of energy before him. His father however wasn't so scared. How could he know what was standing before him? He could not sense energy, and this was his first time seeing a super saiyan. Frieza knew all to well from experience though. This one transformation was not to be taken lightly. Balling his fist so hard that it started to bleed, Frieza grit his teeth together as red sparks of lightning dancing over his new additions.

"No matter! I'm stronger now! Due to my new body, you don't stand a chance in hell at defeating me, you damn monkey!"

Goku simply looked discussed. "Look at you. How can you even look at yourself in a mirror anymore. At least on Namek you had some pride. Now your just a shell, just a machine. Not even worth my time."

Gohan looked up, seeing this new version of his father for the second time. It honestly scared him. His father was caring, a protector. But this super saiyan transformation seemed to change him. Gohan could now see the anger bubbling through the cracks of his father. It was as if he had no control over himself or his anger. The amount of killing intent that Goku was giving off right now was intense, and Gohan was beginning to wonder if it was safe being this close.

A cold sweat was covering Frieza. Those eyes. Damn those eyes. It was as if the monkey was looking right through him, looking down at him and it made him feel weak and small. It tore at what little pride Frieza had left, and he hated Goku all the more for it. In a blinding fit of rage, the monster thrust his fist forwards, a beam of energy shooting right at the saiyan whom was just a few yards away. Frieza's father jumped up and away, amazed that his son was all ready fighting with almost all of his newly acquired power.

Goku just stood their and took the attack. The beam collided with his chest, exploding in a blinding flash of light. The Z-fighters shielded their eyes, now impressed with the attack that the monster had just unleashed. Could someone even survive that at point blank range?

"What are you thinking Frieza? Are you trying to blow up our ship and strand us on this forsaken piece of rock?" His father landed further back behind his son, and it surprised him when Frieza didn't retort back. His son was shaking, but for what for?

As the smoke cleared, a body came into view. Goku stood unfazed, his clothes even still intact. His energy aura had been enough to protect himself from an attack of that magnitude. Frieza's father was surprised to say the least, and Frieza started to shake all the more.

Goku simply took another step forward.

Frieza cried out as he quickly ascended into the sky. Goku simply watched as the monster fled, his glare never letting up for a moment. Frieza held up a single finger pointed up at the blue sky, a small red ball of energy forming in his hands. Black lighting started to dance around the ball while red danced around his arm. He was seriously going to try and blow up the planet, again.

"F-Frieza! What are you doing? You'll kill us all!" Frieza's father couldn't fathom it. His son, the strongest being in the known universe was being thrown into a panic by one measly golden saiyan.

The ball grew in size, become roughly that of a large bus. The Z-fighter's could only watch helplessly as the attack formed. There was no way that kind of attack could be blocked. The planet wouldn't be able to survive a blast like that. There just...was no way that was real. Goku simply watched from his spot on the ground, his killing intent only intensifying.

Frieza started to cackle, his eyes growing wide and a crooked smile crossed his lips. "Ahhhahahaha! What will you do now, monkey! With this, you-... and everyone else will die while I survive yet again! It's all over for you, I win!"

Frieza brought his hand down as he leaned forward, throwing the ball, but in an instant Goku had fazed in front of the monster. Their fazes were inches away from one another. Goku's face was yet to change, it still scrunched up in a face of pure anger. Frieza's face was one of surprise however. The saiyan was holding one hand up above him, and had literally stopped the ball of energy from moving even though Frieza had told it to do otherwise. Frieza once again started to tremble, realizing what Goku had just done.

His ace in the hole was now completely useless.

While keeping his left hand held up towards the mass of energy above the planet, Goku brought his knee up into Frieza's stomach. He never even bothered trying to block, the attack implanting itself into his metal stomach as it left a dent in it. Frieza bent over, saliva flowing from his mouth as he slowly wrapped around the knee. An instant later Goku spun around like a top, smashing the back of his heal into Frieza.

Frieza free fell from the sky, unable to right himself before he crashed into the ground far below. Goku turned his attention to the ball of energy above him. With a thrust from his arm, the ball started to fly away, starting to leave the planets atmosphere. A golden ball formed in his free hand, and with a simple toss it few after the much larger ball of energy. The smaller orb quickly caught up and crashed into the larger one. Goku turned to face the ground below just as the two balls created a massive explosion behind him which lit up the area, casting shadows over the saiyans face.

Now Frieza's father was starting to tremble. How could someone so easily eliminate his son's strongest attack? How had he moved so fast? Just who was this person?

Frieza himself slowly picked himself off the ground, the sound of rocks sliding past one another as rubble fell off his body. With just two attacks, the super saiyan had taken the wind out of him. How, even on Namek he hadn't been this strong. What the hell had that monkey been doing these past few years?

Goku took a familiar stance that the Z-fighters new vary well. But that couldn't be it. Goku wouldn't risk firing a kamehameha at Frieza with the planet behind the monster. If he missed, and maybe even if he hit, the planet would be at risk at exploding itself! There'd be no way Goku would do something that risky.

"Kame-"

Uh...all right. Gohan thought to himself, what on earth was his father trying to pull? Was he tried to scare Frieza into running away and never coming back? Ya, maybe that was it.

Frieza looked up as he stood with awe as well. Surely that monkey wouldn't be that foolish. All he would have to do would be dodge and the effects on the planet would be the same as if his attack had hit.

"Hame..."

A blue orb now formed in between Goku's cupped hands. Its power already was enough to take the planet, and yet he was focusing more power into it. Gohan looked up with wide eyes at his father. Maybe what Vegeta had said still held some meaning. The last super saiyan had lost his mind and taken the planet he was on with him thousands of years ago. And now his dad had fallen to the same fate. No, no that couldn't be it. His father was invincible. He wouldn't lost his mind to something like this.

And then, all of a sudden, Goku vanished. Everyone blinked, making sure they had really seen what had happened. It was not like he had moved at super speeds that they couldn't see. He literally vanished.

The Z-fighters felt it first, before anyone could feel it. Goku was no longer high in the sky, holding the fate of the planet in his arms. Instead he was on the ground. They all lowered their heads, trying to find where he had moved too. Frieza suddenly felt a presence right in front of him. Slowly he lowered his head, his eyes growing wider every moment that they figured out what was now standing a few feet before him.

"**HA!"**

Frieza could only open his mouth in an attempt to scream. Goku thrust his hands forwards, a blue beam of energy consuming its target before it ever got a chance to make a noise. The blast roared over the landscape, slowly arching up until it broke from the earth's atmosphere and faded into space.

How the hell?

Frieza's father literally faltered backwards in shock and tripped over his own cape, causing him to fall back onto his backside. Goku slowly stood up, turning his attention to the fallen alien. The Z-fighters slowly stood up. Gohan just watched in silence, his mouth slightly parted in amazement. How? How had his father just did that? One moment he was up in the sky, and the next he was square infront of Frieza? His energy had disappeared for a second before he could sense it again. How? Krillin was the only one who could remember how to use his tong. "Did...uh...did Goku just win?"

Goku took a single step towards Frieza's father, which was enough to bring the alien back to the real world. "W-wait! Please spare me! W-what is it that you want? Everyone has something they wish to have! Do you want my son's spot as ruler of the universe? It's yours! All the riches you can imagine? Done! The galaxies themselves would be mere bobbles for your amusement!"

Goku's eyes winced, his killing intent never faltering as he took a step forward. "You're just like your son, I can see it in your eyes. You've killed just because you could. Never sparing defenseless man, woman, or child. I can see it in your eyes. If I let you leave here, you wouldn't change. No, your too much like Frieza, and I can't let you leave this place. Forgive me for not giving you a second chance, but in your eyes I can tell it would be wasted on you."

Goku held up his right hand, palm facing towards the target. Frieza's father started to back up, shaking nearly violently as he tried to make his way back to his ship. "N-no! Please, please spare me! I swear I'll change. I wasn't like my son- he was to consumed by evil, but I'm different! Please!"

"Sorry, but I don't believe a single word rolling off that forked tong of yours."

"Why you... you listen here you little bastar-"

A golden beam of light shot from Goku's palm, racing towards the caped alien. The father of Frieza never had a chance to react, the beam consuming him completely. The beam once again faded as it arched up towards the sky, leaving nothing in its wake.

Goku let his arm fall to his side, a moment of silence passing before his hair fell to its normal state and color.

Vegeta charged an energy ball in his hand, and then unleashed it at the space ship that Frieza had come in. The explosion rocked the area, but Goku simply looked up with a mild level of confusion on his face. The Z-fighters followed as Vegeta lifted off and floated down towards Goku. Gohan broke from the pack, racing towards his father as he clung to his chest in a strong hug.

Goku smiled, ruffling his son's hair. "Heya Gohan. Sorry you had to see that."

Gohan tilted his head up to meet his father's gaze. "It's all right dad. You saved earth! Again! You're so strong!"

One hand shot behind his forehead, scratching at it as if he were shy while the other continued to hold his child to him. "Aww, I'm not that strong."

"Are you kidding? That was amazing!" Goku and Gohan turned as the rest of the team touched down, Yamcha acting as taxi for Bulma. Krillin has pretty much summed up the thoughts of the rest of the fighters there.

"Ya Goku. That was really something. How'd you do that teleportation trick thing?" spoke Tien.

Vegeta also was quite curious, though he sounded more annoyed at it than anything. "Yes Kakarrot. Tell us, how in the hell did you move from one spot to another faster than I could sense? It felt as if your energy had vanished for a split second!"

Goku pried off Gohan with his one had, placing his son on his shoulder. Turning his attention back to the group, he smiled as if it were nothing. "Oh that? I call it Instantaneous Transmission, or instant transmission for short. It's a technique I learned from a group of people that rescued me after I crash landed onto their planet. They called themselves... ah right, the planet I landed on was called Yardrat … so I guess they'd be called Yardratians?"

"Never mind what they're called, how does it work?" Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he asked that question. Seeing Goku once again steal the show and make short work of Frieza was slowly but surely grinding way at his mood.

"Well, basically I lock onto someone with a high power level, and picture myself there. Then its as simple as moving my energy there and my body goes with. More or less. It's actually pretty complected, traveling at the speed of light. I still don't really understand the details, the converting your body to pure energy and then building your matter back together...it all kinda went over my head. But the point is that I can do it!" Goku finished off his monologue with a big smile. Even as the others felt sweat drop from their foreheads at Goku's explanation, especially Bulma who had more of a handle on the physics of such a feat, they still didn't doubt that Goku could do it. After all, it was that move mixed with a Kamehameha that had finished Frieza himself.

"So lets see a close up example then Goku." Yamcha said. "Maybe if we could see the attack, we'd understand what you're trying to say."

Goku snapped his fingers, an idea forming into his mind. "That's it, I'll show you! All right everyone, grab a hold of one another!"

Gohan blinked along with everyone else, watching as they took a hold of each other's hand. Vegeta hesitated at first, Gohan figuring that he was asking if he really wanted to bother. But finally, the Prince put his hand on Bulma's shoulder to which he got a glance from the blue haired woman. One a glare mind you, just a glance... one that Yamcha noticed as well as Gohan. All though Gohan's thought process stopped much sooner than Yamcha's, figuring that he had just surprised Bulma.

Goku smiled happily, locking onto someone far away from them that had enough power to easily find. "All right everyone! Please keep your hands and legs-"

"Blast it all Kakarrot! Just do it all ready!"

"Alright, alright! Three! Two! One!"

-MS-

Master Roshi had just turned on the television. His favorite show was on, the one with the young ladies running a yoga course for those watching at home to follow. The old man sat down, not very far away from the tube, but just far back enough to give some unexpected visitors ample room to suddenly appear out of thing air.

The poor man nearly had a heart attack.

Everyone broke apart from one another, looking around in amazement as they suddenly found themselves at Master Roshi's house. The master himself had scooted back completely against the opposite wall, his eyes wide behind his shakes.

"What on earth! Who? What? How? … Goku?"

"Hiya master Roshi!" Goku smiled, waving at his old master while Gohan did the same.

"B-b-b-b-but how!"

Seemingly ignoring the mans questions, the group turned to face one another leaving Roshi in his confused state. Goku smiled as he waved to the others. "Well, I should get going. It's been sooooo long since I've had some of Chi-Chi's cooking! I can hardly wait!"

The group said their goodbyes, even to Roshi as his heart still threatened to burst from its cage. And with a smile, Goku and Gohan fazed out of view, their energy reappearing just outside the Son household.

-MS-

Goku placed Gohan onto the ground and both started to walk towards their home. The Ox-Kings car was now missing, cluing Gohan in on that he must have left sense he had flown out to face Frieza. And even though all the doors and windows seemed to be closed, they could hear the booming voice of Chi-Chi through it all.

"IF THAT BOY THINGS HE'S GETTING FOOD AFTER THIS, HE HAS ANOTHER THING COMING!"

Both of the Son's visibly winced, turning to each other. With weak smiles, they continued on their path for the front door. Goku took the handle and opened the door for Gohan to lead the way, closing it after he came in.

"GOHAN? IS THAT YOU! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REAS-...a good...reason...for..." Chi-Chi had clearly been on a war path sense left. She had noticed the poor chibi first, but then she noticed the pair of legs behind her son. Following them up, he found Goku smiling happily at her which caused her voice to falter.

Gohan smiled ear to ear as the expression on his mother's face changed, her eyes starting to water up. Goku stepped past his son, but Chi-Chi meet him half way and consumed her husband in a hug that would have tackled any other man. Gohan watched as his mother buried her face into his father's new outfit, clearly whimpering into her long lost husbands harms. Gohan floated up and wiggled his way into the middle, his parents making room for the third party to join. Even Gohan couldn't completely control himself as he listened to his mother cry, and he could feel his throat choke up, forcing him to whimper as well.

Goku just held his two family members tightly to him, for who knows how long. After a while, the crying quieted. Chi-Chi looked up to her husbands eyes, here puffy read eyes contrasting the large smile she had on her face. "I'm..sniff...I-I have to go put some more rice on the table..."

Goku smiled softly. "Don't worry. I'll help ya finish... Besides, I'm a super saiyan now! How hard can cooking be?"

-MS-

The night was quickly falling for Orange Star City. One chibi seven year old Videl had just been dropped off by her father and mother at her friends house. The small girl happily ran up to Erasa's room, following the way she knew by heart now as her pig tails jumped up and down happily. As she pushed the partially opened door the rest of the way with her small hands, she could all ready hear the high pitched squeal of the blond coming.

"EHHH! Videl! You made it!"

"Well of course I did silly. I wouldn't miss our sleepover." Videl said, rather sarcastic. The blond just wrinkled her nose and pointed at the window that hung over her small bed.

"Ya don't need to be a smarty pants, ya know. Hey look, that's the window I was telling you about! You can see lots of falling stars from there! Its really cool, I make a wish every night!"

"Really?" The mini Videl couldn't help but show how exited she was to see them. The light near the outskirts of town where Erasa lived didn't have the light pollution that the area around the Satan household had, mainly cause it was closer towards the center of town. The idea of seeing lots of shooting stars was exciting, and both girls hopped up onto the bed and looked out the window.

It was then that an abnormally large ball of light started to descend from space. First it looked normal, but slowly it seemed to get bigger for some reason. It didn't fade away after a second like most shooting stars either, this one lingered. Both girls watched silently with wide eyes as the shooting star, really the Ginyu force's space pod, came down to earth and crashed over the horrison, beyond their view. Erasa was the first to break both little girls amazed silence.

"That one was really big! It's probably big enough for lots of wishes! Come on, lets both make a wish on it!"

"Ok!" Videl shut her eyes tight, a childish wave of excitement rushing over her. Silently, she wished that the falling start would grant her two things. One, for her father to win the upcoming world tournament, the first one of its kind in a long time she was told. Her other one was that when she got older, she wanted to be just like how she saw her father. Strong and brave.

-MS-

It was night, and Gohan was just about to get ready for bed when he noticed his note book still opened on his desk. A strange feeling of wanting to finish it took over him, so he figured he would quickly write something down before bed. He walked over and turned the lamp on, lighting up his desk. Picking up his pencil, he started writing down what came to mind first.

-Memoir Chapter 2-

I cant believe what I saw! The scribble on the page before was from me sensing Frieza coming to earth, but that wasn't even the half of it! Dad showed up right before we started fighting! It was amazing to watch! The way he looks when he goes super saiyan is so cool, even if it is a little scary. Maybe someday I'll even be able to do that! That way there would be no one that could beat us! Me and my dad could protect everyone from anything that came our way, and that way he wouldn't have to leave again for so long.

I'd like that.

-Chapter End-

Gohan turned the lamp off after closing his notebook. The chibi saiyan boy changed into his pajamas, and was about to get into bed when another idea crept into his mind. Quickly he opened his door and rushed down to his parents room. It was still open, so he glanced in to find them both getting in to bed as well. He jumped up, and onto the foot of the bed, catching both of the parents off guard. Gohan gave a toothy smile, causing both Goku and Chi-Chi to melt into his hands.

For the first time in so long, longer than Gohan could even remember, he could sleep safely between his father and mother.

**Author's Annotation:**

Heh, I guess I lied about Videl not coming in till later. To be honest with all of you, I was looking over the rough draft for the story out line and I noticed a rather sizable flaw in the works. After smacking myself on the head a few times, I did some rewriting with this and some of the following chapters to help poor Videl's character grow enough for things later on to make sense. Nothing for you readers to worry about of course, just keeping you filled in on my own tiny adventures of trying to be a good fanfic writer. Please remember to review, and thanks for the ones I have gotten all ready!


	4. Birth

**~Memoir's of a Survivor~**

Chapter 4 – Birth

Peace, it was a funny thing. Gohan could remember it, a long time ago when he was just getting a hang on talking. He had to chuckle at the fact that his father and mother had been left alone long enough for him to be born in the first place. Seriously, from alien uncles kidnapping him to the one and only ruler of the universe barring down on their poor little planet, it was miraculous in itself that he was able to come to this world in the first place. The Kami's and Kai's above seemed to have it out from them for a while there. But for the past few years, they finally got their chance to enjoy the peace they had all worked so hard for.

Goku, Gohan, and Chi-Chi were currently eating away at all the food the one house-wife had made for their dinner. It was quiet, and happy. They were together. It was great.

They all were startled, catching their attentions when their phone rang. Chi-Chi got up, knowing full well that the other two weren't going to bother with food still on the table. Picking up the phone wired to the wall, she cleared her throat before talking into the device.

"Hello? Son residence...oh, hello Bulma! It's good to hear from you again … Oh no, we're just eating … in a few days? Well no, I don't think we have anything going on that day. Why? … A party sound's like fun! But what's the occasion? … A baby! ... W-who's is it?"

Goku and Gohan's head popped up at that. A baby? Who had a baby. Chi-Chi's face was starting to pail as well, something that caught their eye. What was bothering her so much. Who's was it?

"Y...you're serious? … Well … I mean, really? … Oh no, we'll be there … Ya … See ya then … bye..."

And with a click, the conversation came to and end. Chi-Chi slowly started to make her way towards the table, plopping her self down into her chair once she reached it. Goku, ever so slowly, decided it was okay to start eating again and so did just that. Gohan however was a tad more curious than he was hungry.

"What was that about mom? Who had a baby?"

Chi-Chi slowly looked up, still not completely shaken off her stupor. "Bulma..."

"Oh," said Goku, mouth full of food as he spoke. "Bulma? She and Yamcha finally got to it huh?"

Chi-Chi only shook her head, staring into the nothingness that was her plate of food. "It isn't Yamcha's..."

"It isn't Yamcha's? Then who's?" questioned Gohan just before taking another bite of food. Who else would Bulma had a kid with?

"Vegeta..."

What was left of the noodles hanging out of Goku's mouth suddenly shot into his mouth with more velocity than they needed. His eyes went cross and he started to pound on his chest so he could get some air. What food was in Gohan's mouth was instantly swallowed, his mind racing as it tried to figure out if he had heard right. Goku then fell backwards in his chair, still pounding on his chest to try and get the food stuck in his throat down the rest of the way.

After a few moments, and one massive swallow of food later, Goku was back on his feet as he caught his breath, while Chi-Chi and Gohan made sure he was okay.

-Memoir Chapter 3-

Thanks to the dragonballs, everyone is alive. Who knows what the results of the ruler of the universe suddenly dying will have on everything, but that isn't for us to worry about. I've been keeping up with my mother's homework, and she's even been talking about letting me go to a public school so I can make some friends my age. I like the friend idea, but the school part kind of makes me nervous. I guess it all kind of makes me nervous to be honest. But I don't have to worry about that for a while, so I'm not going to. Even better news, mom's letting dad train me! I'm not sure how he pulled it off, but she said it would be okay. Maybe that school thing is related. I wonder?

Krillin is working on some girl he called Maron, that dog. He only told me about it and he asked for me not to let it out so I'll stay quiet. I hope he pulls it off.

I'm not sure where Tien and Chiaotzu got off to. I haven't heard from them in a long time, though every now and then I can sense them training if I search out their powers hard enough. At least they're still okay, it will be nice to see them again.

Yamcha started playing in the major's again. Baseball really seems to be his thing, albeit a little unfair now that he's had his training with King Kai. I've seen him play a few times on the television, and he's asked us if we'd like to go to a live game some day. Me and dad like the idea, and mom say's it would be a good bonding exercise for use because it wouldn't involve us fighting. Not sure what she means by that. Me and dad go get wood and go fishing all the time.

Mr Piccolo has come by every now and then to check up on me. We train for old times sake, and I am proud that I'm catching up to him. I'm still not as strong, but I'm getting there!

The real surprise is with Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta didn't have anywhere to go since he no longer had to answer to Frieza. I suppose him staying on earth would make sense since he now more than ever want's to beat my dad. And logic would say that he should stay at capsule corp because they seem to enjoy making gravity room's and other things for him to train with for free. He'll get stronger if he stays there for sure, but at first I was surprised that Bulma and Vegeta could even get within eyesight without yelling at each other for whatever reason. And then imagine my surprise when we got a call from Bulma a few days ago saying that she wanted to see all of us. You should have seen my dad's reaction when he heard why. In all honesty though, I did start to choke on my food too.

But to think! Bulma and Vegeta had a son, and Bulma wanted to show him to all of us at once so we're all getting together to see the new guy. Here I thought it was miraculous that I was born. This kid wasn't even on the radar. Everyone was betting on Yamcha and Bulma since they had been dating from before I was born. Well, if you could call it dating. From what I could see, it was a lot of yelling and a lot of them being apart from one another. I guess it figures that things wouldn't work out.

-End Chapter-

"Gohan! Are you done with your homework yet? We're ready to go!"

Gohan quickly put his pencil down and closed his notebook. "I'll be right there mom! I just got done!"

"Now don't you just say that so you can leave! Is it really done?"

"Yes mom!" Taking a moment to stretch after getting up from his chair, Gohan rushed out of his room towards the front door to find Goku and Chi-Chi waiting for him.

"Alright, let's get going then. I have to admit I really want to see if this is for real or not." Chi-Chi spoke, glancing at her husband. Goku just smiled, slowly taking a hold of his wife as they got ready for take off.

"I can't believe it! Vegeta, a daddy!" chuckled Goku. Any way you looked at it, if was a funny thought. Of all people, Vegeta and Bulma.

Chi-Chi glanced warily towards the ground as Goku slowly started to lift off the ground. "Uh...one of these days you should go get a driver's license Goku. So I don't have to hold onto you whenever we go anywhere."

"Well you could take the nimbus, but lately you haven't been able to ride it. I wonder why that is?" said Goku as innocent as a newborn child. Chi-Chi growled lowly, which Gohan caught but Goku seemed to manage to miss. Gohan gulped, hoping that they could get to Bulma's without anything happening.

It didn't take long, though it was a little bumpy along the way. As the three were landing onto a large balcony, they took notice of most of the gang already being inside. Gohan rushed in to say hi to the others, Goku and Chi-Chi following behind. The group turned when they heard the young pre-teen rush in, smiling happily as they waved to the last few to make it. But as Gohan and his parents got close, they all separated leaving them a straight line of site to Bulma sitting in a chair as she held a small bundle of blankets.

Gohan curiously crept closer, stretching his neck out as he tried to get a better view. Bulma smiled a motherly smile as the small boy crept up, almost nervously, to her newborn. Finally, Gohan was standing just to the side of Bulma, getting a good view of the child within the blankets. Besides the blue blankets around him, all one could see was the small boys face. His eye-brows were rather large like his father, and other saiyan's for that matter. But instead of them being black like most saiyans, this boy's hair was nearly purple, closer to his mother's blue hair rather than his father's black. He wore a little hat that covered most of his hair, which had two little spikes that looked much like little ears. A small tuff of his hair escaped its confines, curling as it poked out of the hat.

The small boys eyes, however, was what caught Gohan's gaze. They were blue, with small black dots in the center. And with those blue eyes, he was innocently looking back up at Gohan. The older half-saiyan blinked, unsure of what to do with the child watching him so intently. The small boy blinked back, imitating Gohan.

"His name is Trunks."

Gohan looked up to Bulma, finding her talking to him. Looking back down at the baby, the newly named Trunks had wiggled his hands from under the blanket and was now reaching out towards him. Before Gohan could react, Trunks had grabbed onto one of his large spikes of hair and held onto it with his baby-like grip.

"O-ouch! Hehehe, he-hey, let go! Ouch!" Everyone started to laugh at the spectacle, poor Gohan at the mercy of the baby. As Goku was laughing however, he caught sight of Vegeta leaving a doorway where he must have been watching. Quietly slipping away, Goku took after his rival as he wondered where he was going.

Goku found Vegeta standing on a balcony, looking up towards the sky as the sun burned brightly and the clouds lazily floated by. Slowly he walked up and stood beside him, unsure of how to break the silence. Finally, Vegeta did it for him.

"...what are you doing following me, Kakarrot."

Goku smiled, pointing his thumb back behind him. "I was wondering why you aren't in there with everyone else."

"Tch, I don't do mushy earthling customs. Back on Planet Vegeta, saiyans never bothered with such pointless things."

Now Goku crossed his arms, almost pouting. "But it's your son. Don't you want to show him off? You know, he'll probably be stronger than any of us. Gohan's the same way. And besides, human's may not be the strongest or the smartest species out there, but I think they got a few things like this right."

Vegeta glanced back towards the building behind him, as if he were thinking over what Goku had told him. Finally his eyes returned to Goku, a slight smirk finally forming. "Please, my Trunks will be much stronger than you or your brat. He has royal blood, after all."

Goku smiled again, happy to have Vegeta back to normal. The two turned to go in, Vegeta taking the lead. Just as Goku was passing through the doorway however, he stopped. Vegeta turned, his eyes widening slightly when he found his rival suddenly drenched in sweat, breathing harder than he should need too. He was clutching his gi in front of his chest, leaning against the side of the entrance.

"Kakarrot?"

Bulma had finally freed Gohan from her son's grip, everyone finally calming down. She couldn't remember when she had been this happy. She was a mother. She was married to a man, though he was stubborn, who loved her. All her friends were living happy lives. The world was the way it was suppose to be.

Suddenly, the door to the room where they were all standing slid open. The Z-fighters and family turned to find Vegeta holding Goku bridal style, earth's hero breathing heavily with his eyes shut tight in pain.

"Woman! Forget your pointless customs and help him!"


	5. Death

**~Memoir's of a Survivor~**

Chapter 5 – Death

Gohan opened up his small note book. He pulled out a pencil as well...but he couldn't bring himself to write. What could he say? Without even noticing, his hand started to move as his thoughts became words on paper. His thoughts all poured out onto that small single piece of paper.

-Memoir Chapter 4-

Why does all these bad things happen to my father? Why? Why is it always us? We saved the world, two worlds even. So why do bad things keep happening? Its not fair! My dad's a hero, a super saiyan! How could some...heart disease do this to him. He's suppose to be invincible, he's my dad. So...why?

Bulma said that there was nothing she could do...how does she know that? It's only been three days since dad fell over! How can she know all ready? She's a genius right? Maybe if dad would just stay at Capsule Corp they could keep trying to find something! There's got to be a way. There always is. There's no way dad would loose to a heart virus. He killed Frieza!

There's just no way...

-End Chapter-

A sudden scream of agony worked its way up to Gohan's sharp ears, forcibly drawing his attention away from what he had been writing. Setting his stuff down, the young boy slowly crept down stairs. Glancing around the corner, he saw everyone he knew. Even Vegeta had shown up, though he wasn't inside right now. His mother was crying over Goku, and the world's hero was currently gripping his chest in pain...again.

It sent shiver's up Gohan's spine. It was...so painful to watch. To know that he couldn't do anything to help. He couldn't do a thing...and it dug away at him. Krillin seemed to be the only one to notice Gohan walk into the room, and quickly moved to push him out the door.

"Hey Gohan, we all could use something to eat. Do you think you could go get some for me to make?"

Gohan slightly jumped from Krillin putting his hand on his shoulder. The words sunk in after a few moments. Giving a slight nod...Gohan took the money Krillin handed him. He wanted to be there for his father...but knowing he couldn't do anything...he really wanted to be anywhere else than here.

Slowly, Gohan made his way out of the now quite room. Goku had calmed down a little, and it was enough for Gohan to let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. Upon leaving, those outside eyed him. They all looked sad, startled, and frustrated all at the same time, and in varying degrees.

Gohan just went through the motions of saying good by to them as he took off.

As he flew, Gohan lowered his energy to let to cool damp clouds cover him. It was refreshing, and helped him slightly snap out of his funk. He flew slower than normal as well, to try and make the most of the quiet sound of the wind passing by his ears. It had a slight calming effect...and he needed everything he could get right now.

Too soon however he reached a town. Orange Star City they called it? It didn't matter, Gohan just landed on the outskirts and slowly started to walk.

His purple gi stood out as he walked through the town...but no one seemed to notice him. The short boy quietly made his way down the streets...the destination a grocery store, but he was to distracted to be able to come up with the best way to find one. And so he wandered, weaving in and out of the people who were oblivious to the fact that someone who had saved their lives on countless occasions was about to die.

Before he knew it, he actually found himself infront of a grocery store. Walking in, the doors parted ways for him. Gohan found it especially cold in the building...but no one else seemed to notice so he continued on. It didn't take long to find what he needed. Food is food for a saiyan after all. His mother could make anything taste good. Krillin...might be another story...but at least it was something.

Just as he was about to walk up to the counter to pay, two men rushed into the building sporting ski masks over their faces. With fully automatic guns, they shot the ceiling to bits to get everyone's attention.

"Alls rights, this heres be an old fashion sticks em up! Noes bodys move, give us yuse guys-es cash, and we'll leave all nice and quiet like!"

While the one was talking, the other was pointing a gun at the cashier, demanding the said zenny. The poor woman could only comply, fearing for her own life rather than her job for good reason. Gohan dropped the two baskets full of food he had gathered, gaining the attention of the one who had been yelling.

"Wells, looks whats we haves here! Hey boy, uses hand over your cash and we'lls make sure you're see your mommy and daddy safe and sound."

Gohan's eyes shot wide. He new it was just a lie, something the guy had said to get his money...but something was inside him was starting to slip. Reaching into his pocket slowly, he pulled out the money Krillin had given him. "You'll...let me see my father safe?"

"Huh? Whats yous saying boy?"

"My dad is a hero...but he's sick. He's dieing back home..." A white energy started to wrap around Gohan, his hair slightly starting to spike up more. "...and here you are...telling me that if I give you some pocket change...you'll let me see him safe?"

The robbers stumbled back, surprised that this small boy had suddenly caught fire, a strange white flame no less. Gohan's eyes were cold as he looked up at the men, his muscles bulging slightly. "Well here! Have the stupid zenny!"

Throwing the money at the crook as a distraction he really didn't need, Gohan shot at them both. They never had a chance to even pull the triggers on their guns. Gohan planted a fist into the first one's gut and then moved past to kick the second man through the glass doors. Turning around, the flames around Gohan seemed to grow as he aproched the first man.

Obviously they were both all ready out cold, but Gohan wasn't even close to being ready to stop. Jumping on his chest as the man lay on his back, Gohan continued to punch the man. A left, and then a right. Another left, and then another right. It wasn't until a man with a large Afro tried to pull him off did Gohan stop for a moment.

"That's enough boy. Any more and you'll kill him!"

Gohan struggled, but it was weaker now. Tears were flowing down his face, and his strength was draining fast. The large muscular man took a few good hits himself, but struggled through it to make sure the boy didn't end up doing something he would later regret.

"Just calm down. You did good! Leave the rest to the cops."

Sniffling, Gohan tried to break free...but all he could muster was a wiggle. "But...but my dad is dieing! He's a hero! This isn't right! This guy should be the one who's dieing! He's the bad guy, why isn't it him who's sick! It's not right!... Its not...right. Its not..."

"I know boy. I know. Its...not fair." The man stuttered, as if he was struggling to find the right words. What would anyone say to this poor boy. He obviously wasn't normal. He took two fully grown men with automatic guns all by himself, and obviously could have easily killed them. But that wasn't the reason why he didn't know what to say. From what he could gather...this boy had a heavy weight on his shoulders right now, that no one should have to suffer through.

Gohan finally broke free, rushing to grab the baskets of food and darted out through the hole in the glass just as the cops showed up. As he ran out, a few simple words shot out of his mouth.

"None of you deserve my dad! He should have just let you all blow up and die!"

The man was started at the boys strength. Seeing it was one thing, but experiencing the small boy break free gave him a small taste of what the boy was capable off. He quickly exited the grocery store as well, but the boy was long gone.

Gohan flew for a quick burst, but soon found himself so drained he couldn't go on any more. He couldn't control it, but he was going down. Seeing a patch of green, Gohan made a v-line for it. His feet hit first as he tried to land, but they gave out and he tumbled head over heals as he came to a stop. And there he lay. He didn't care, he was tired. Really really tired. All of this...it was just to much for him to take. He had all ready lost his father once to death and a second time to space. Now he was going to loose him for good...it was just to much.

As his eyes slowly started go close, a second wave of tears rushed down as the gray clouds in the sky started to rain down.

"Hey, you'll catch a cold if you just sleep here."

Slowly...ever so slowly Gohan's red puffy eyes opened to find a girl with an umbrella dressed in a red with yellow trimmed rain jacket standing over him. Slowly, he stood up. Looking around, he soon remembered what had happened and why he was where he was.

"Who...are you?" Gohan asked the girl, making little to no attempt to hide his eyes. She was rather plain, but not in a bad way. Shortish black hair in pig tails, big blue eyes, and a curious look on her face.

The girl smiled, answering quickly. "My name's Videl! What's yours?"

"G-Gohan..."

"Gohan? Well, I've never seen someone with that name before. What are you doing out here?"

Gohan rubbed his eyes again, finally standing up off the damp ground. "Just...taking a break, I guess."

"Well that's a silly place to take a break. Wanna go sit on the bench over there? My daddy's gonna be here soon. We're both looking for you, and its almost time for him to come back here."

Gohan gave a silent nod, and the girl led the two towards the said bench. Gohan quickly charged some energy in his hand, drying off the bench before they both sat down. The girl didn't seem to notice, and Gohan let a sigh go. It was then that his foot kicked something by accident. Blinking, he looked down to find two bags under the bench with food in them trying to stay dry.

"Don't worry, you can keep the bags. I found em in a garbage can near by that was still clean."

Gohan quickly turned back to this girl. She did that for him? That was...nice of her. Blinking, he turned forward, looking down at the wet grass, not sure of what to say.

Finally, he did muster out a "Thank you..."

The girl smiled happily, giving him a nod. "No problem. But you really should be more careful! Someone else could have found you and took all your food or hurt you or took you away!"

Gohan blinked, started at how...protective? No...that wasn't the right word for it. Motherly? No...maybe naggy? Kinda...she actually reminded him of what a less strict form of his mother would be like. Shaking that thought off, Gohan smiled, flexing his arm.

"It's all right. I'm pretty strong."

Videl put on a slightly upset face, it looked more like a pout because of how old she was though. "That's what daddy said, but there's no way you're stronger than my dad. My dad is going to be the World Champion!"

"World...Champion?"

"What! You've never heard of it? Its were a whooole bunch of really strong fighters get together to see who's the strongest. It's gonna happen soon, and the strongest out of all of them is named the World Champion."

That rung familiar in Gohan's mind. His father had one against Piccolo, he almost chuckled...his dad would have liked to fight in the tournament. "I see...so you're dad must be pretty strong then."

"Uhuh! There's no way he'll lose! He's the strongest there is! Nothing can beat him cause he's just that strong!" Videl's words were digging into Gohan harder and harder with each word. But then, Videl said something different, something else that made him widen his eyes in shock.

"Ever since mom became an angel, daddy's been working really hard. With his hard work and mommy looking over him, there's no way he'll loose! I just know it! And I'll work hard too, so one day I can be just as strong as my daddy is now. That'll make mommy happy. I know that for sure."

Gohan's wide eyes slowly turned to face Videl, his mouth slightly gaping. "You're...like me. You're just like me."

"Hmm?" Videl finally turned to face Gohan, both of their eyes met. Gohan was overcome with something. Something deep down he had been feeling for the longest time but had been unable to place.

Loneliness.

Even with everyone back home, he had felt so alone and helpless. And here was this girl he didn't even know, giving her life story to him...and to boot she had lost her mother for good. Tears started to fall down his face. How selfish was he? Here he had gotten to bring his father back to life, where this girl had to go one without her mother. She had it just as hard as he did, if not harder...and she was so strong. She didn't even look sad while she was talking about it.

A lump on his throat, one that had been their for a while now, grew much more prevalent. His fists were balled and pressing against his legs, and tear drops were running down his face...and he just couldn't stop it. It was just all to much for him.

It was then that a soft hand landed on his face. Looking up, Gohan found the girl standing up now, right infront of him as she whipped away one of his tears. "Daddy said you're daddy was sick and going to die. Don't worry, I think it's okay for boy's to cry. Daddy cried a lot when mommy became an angel. And if someone as strong as my daddy can cry, I think its okay for you to cry too."

Gohan just couldn't take it any more. He instinctively shot forward, hugging this girl while burying his face into her shoulder. Videl just hugged him back, softly rubbing his back. For the longest time, in the rain under the umbrella, the two stood there...Gohan crying into Videl. Seconds felt like hours, but minutes felt like mere seconds. It was like time was moving fast and slow at the same time. Gohan's head was spinning, but he didn't move. He felt better here.

It didn't last though. Suddenly, Gohan's head shot up. It startled Videl to say the least, but the girl stayed close. Gohan's head shot towards the south west, seemingly looking to the sky. While tears were still falling, Gohan forgot about the food and took off as fast as he could.

Hercule showed up just as Gohan left Videl. "Darn it, where's he going?"

Videl's head cocked to the side, slightly confused. "I don't know, but he whispered dad before he took off..."

Hercule sighed, rubbing his beard. What was the world coming too? Kids shouldn't have to go through all this crap. "Well sweet-pea, we did what we could. Let's get out of the rain before you catch a cold."

Videl nodded, folding up her umbrella as she got under her father's larger one. She stopped though, turning around to face the sky where Gohan had taken off. "I wonder if I'll see him again."

-MS-

Gohan eventually had to land, flying was just taking to much of what little energy he had today. He didn't slow down though. Jumping through fresh puddles near a small river, he did his best to keep his pace as fast as he could muster. Soon enough, he was dashing down the path to his house. He could even see it. Gohan's mind was racing just as fast as his feet, from what he had begun to sense, and all he could think was not now dad...don't go. Not yet!

Oolong spotted him first. "Hey, look its Gohan!"

Puar saw him next. "He made it."

Gohan burst through the door, not bothering to say hi. When he opened it, he found Master Roshi, the Ox King, and his mother all looking at Goku.

"Father..."

It was all he could say, but it held so much meaning for Gohan. Chi-Chi gasped, tears running down her face as well as his. "Oh Gohan...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry hunny."

She started to break down and cry even harder now...causing new tears to rush down Gohan's face.

Outside, Krillin was shaking from his mix of frustration and sadness. "He's...gone..!"

The others outside twitched after hearing that, their own eyes wide and full of tears. Even Piccolo was taken back, his mouth gaping open. Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu as well all gasped in shock as they felt the last of their friends energy slip through the cracks. Bulma held a crying baby Trunks, to shaken up to even try to calm her child. Goku was...was gone...she just couldn't believe it.

Vegeta even was in a state of shock. There just was no way...

"Kaka...rrot...no..."

And as the sun set, breaking through the storm clouds as they moved passed, earth's greatest hero...a father, husband...and friend to everyone he ever met...

Passed on.


	6. Nine Miles

******~Memoir's of a Survivor~**

Chapter 6 – Nine Miles Southwest of South City

* * *

The day started off like any other. The sun rose over the sea between Amenbo Island and the larger southern continent that housed South City, the golden rays bouncing off the waves as the island began to wake up to what was meant to be a happy day, unaware of what was silently, with mechanical precision, flying towards it.

-DBZ-

A nine year old Gohan rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he started helping his mother with morning chores. It was nothing hard. Cutting wood and cleaning were pretty boring, especially when you had to do them every day. Hunting the local wildlife was fun though, Gohan smiled to himself as he rubbed his stomach. Tomorrow was a special day for him. Mom might even let him track down a dinosaur or two for something extra tasty!

Flattening his hand, Gohan chopped away at a log before him, splitting it clean. Maybe Bulma would come over with Trunks too? That would be nice. It would be even better if everyone came to visit, but Gohan wasn't about to cross his fingers. That would be asking a lot, even for tomorrow.

Even Bulma making it was a stretch. She was close to a cure for that Hearth Virus … the one that had taken dad. In all honesty, Gohan would rather her just stay home and work. The sooner she finished that, the better. The world was in chaos. A modern day Black Plague they called it on the news. It didn't act like any kind of virus they had seen before. It spread from person to person, but not in any way that could be contained. Worse still, you could be a carrier for it and not even know it, you didn't always get the symptoms.

The entire world had all but shut down these past few years. It didn't really affect them all the way out here at their house, but Gohan had gone to West City every now and then whenever Bulma wanted to pull a few all-nighters in a row to make up some ground and needed someone to watch over Trunks.

It was fun, going over there to play with Trunks. Even as young as the little guy was, Gohan could see both the boy's mother and father in him. The tyke was a proud one, that's for sure.

Bundling up the wood, Gohan picked up a humorously large amount of lumber and started walking towards his small hut. He would never say it out loud, even all the way out here, but between Trunks and the Heart Virus, Bulma was aging before his eyes. It made Gohan worry, but there really was nothing he could to help her. With an estimated guess, Gohan placed himself about at the college entry level already. As smart as he was, Bulma was just out of his league. She could look at something, anything really, and she'd have a working understanding of it and how to make it better in five seconds flat. Honestly, he'd be getting in her way more than anything the way he was now.

All he could do, much to moms delight, was study. Study study study. It was enough to drive him insane honestly, but not being able to help dug at him even more.

Mom had let it slip that she was thinking about sending him to some fancy school. Gohan had checked it out later, and funnily enough he was all but positive he could test out of it already. She had said it was so he could meet people his own age and make friends, but Gohan was pretty sure mom just wanted the school's stamp on his student record.

Setting the bundle of wood down, Gohan dusted himself off and headed on inside. He could smell breakfast cooking and his stomach was grumbling already. Making his way into the kitchen, he could barely see mom behind all the food on the counter, but she seemed to notice him come in.

"Did you manage to cut enough firewood? The nights aren't as cold now that springs finally here, but I don't want to hear any complaining if we run out and you get chilly!"

"I got enough."

"Good, after breakfast I want you to hustle upstairs and finish up your homework. If you want tomorrow off, you have to get it all done today!"

Gohan had already descended upon breakfast, though Chi-Chi seemed content in taking the boy's silence as an affirmation that he heard her. May Kami above protect him if he hadn't.

Setting down the final plate of pancakes, Chi-Chi let out a sigh and reached for the remote. The news flickered onto their old TV, the station just coming into focus.

"_We stand in front of Capsule Corp. today in order to confirm the rumors of a CURE for the deadly HEART VIRUS that has been plaguing us for over the past three years. Since the first wave of cases, Capsule Corp. has gone silent, not releasing a new version of their highly acclaimed Capsules, even letting many knock off brands to spring up without taking legal action against them. The only information we have on their activity are the recently leaked receipts of cutting edge medical research and development equipment."_

The reporter turned, pressing a button on a small intercom just outside the gates of Capsule Corp. as she tried to gain an interview she had no real hope of getting.

"Bulma must be really close if she let it slip she's working on a cure..."

Gohan paused to look up at his mother. She had barely spoke in a whisper, but it had been enough to force a lump in his throat. One he couldn't easily swallow down like his food. Her eyes were distant as she made a mental wish of something that just couldn't be. Dad was gone, and he wouldn't be happy if he knew the both of them were still filled with regrets and what-ifs.

Gohan's eyes returned to the TV when it changed pace, instead going to what looked like an acceptance speech for some kind of prize.

"_We are gathered hear today..." _started a very old looking dog, _"to not only celebrate Hercule Satan and his accomplishment of winning the Twenty Fourth Martial Arts Tournament and being named the Worlds Strongest – but to celebrate earthlings as a whole. These past few years have been hard..."_

-DBZ-

"They have been hard on all of us," continued King Furry. "We have lost loved ones without warning, struggled to pick up the pieces, and continue on without them in a world that has been very unforgiving. Our economy has been tested, and proved wanting. Many people struggle just to find a job so they can get by with the necessities. Many of my supporters told me that allowing this tournament to happen was a bad idea. That celebrating the lucky among us in such hard times would look poorly on us, on me. But I say this to them. Our Champion, Hercule Satan is not such a lucky man. His very wife was among the first cases of this Hearth Virus, and he managed to both raise his daughter and train himself to a state where he could be called our Strongest. If this is not a man we should celebrate in these times, I do not know where else we as a people could turn to for a light in these dark times."

The people cheered an roared as their King built up the crowd. Even with the Heart Virus, the small Island of Amenbo was packed to the brim with people.

"And so! People of Amenbo! Of EARTH! I give you OUR CHAMP! HURCULE SATAN!"

The King stepped aside as the crowd went ballistic. From the shadows stepped a man with a large afro. His blue eyes scanned the area as he held up his hands, both sporting V's for victory.

"YEEEAAAAHHHHH!"

The crowd began to chant the name of their champion. Hercule Satan, over and over again filled the small island.

Hercule smiled broadly, taking in the sights and sounds. It was an adrenalin rush, without a doubt. For a moment, what honestly seemed like a dream, he felt like he was on top of the world.

Waving his arms, the Champ began to silence his crowd. Bit by bit, the people began to quiet themselves so they could hear what he had to say. Hercule smiled, milking the silence just a little longer. He could see it in their eyes the longer he made them wait. They may have been standing, but they were all on the edge of their seats waiting for what he had to say! How cool was that!

"My fell-eaceasroianeoinoaisdzzzzzeeeeeeeeeee!"

And with a painful screeeech, the entire island groaned as the microphone discharged what could only be described as nails on glass.

Silence followed, though Hercule wasn't quite as comfortable as he had been with it before. A young girl with pig tails and deep blue eyes slapped the front of her head, slightly embarrassed that she was related to the now bumbling man in front of her.

As quickly as he could, Mr Satan picked himself up and started again. "Ah-hah! Just making sure all my fans were listening! CAN YOU HEAR ME IN THE BACK!?"

The crowd instantly roared out again. King Furry meanwhile sat down, catching his breath after giving that introduction speech. His lungs just weren't what they used to be. Still though, it was either simply amazing or rather horrifying how this Hercule Satan could get a crowd to follow him. Which it was, the King wasn't quite sure himself.

"Now, truth be told, a few years ago if you had told me I would be standing here – getting introduced by KING FURRY HIMSELF, I would have giving you a dynamite punch straight to your kisser. But here we all are."

-DBZ-

"_In fact, the only thing that could have made this day any better would be if I could have had a chance at taking is belt from the last man who wore it, Son Goku."_

Both Gohan and Chi-Chi stiffened at the mention of Goku, stopping mid breakfast to listen to what this funny looking guy had to say.

"_But rather than calling him out for not showing like some did, I would like to do something a little different."_

The Champ pointed his finger at the nearest camera, the crowd going silent as it panned in on Hercules detestably handsome mug. _"I challenge you Son Goku! These past few years have been hard on all of us, I'm willing to bet even you! But this day marks the turn around. Things are finally going to start getting better! So I'll be waiting for you at the next World Martial Arts Tournament! Lets give these people something to really look forward too!"_

The crowd once again went wild. Gohan was rather flabbergasted to be honest. Whoever this guy was, well, from what Gohan could tell, he was quite frankly biting off more than he could chew. But mom was just across the table, eating breakfast, way to calmly than she should be given what just transpired.

Gohan's face began to grow blue as she just continued to eat as if she didn't have a care in the world. And as her fists slowly started to clench down, Gohan knew … they would never again be able to use that poor poor spoon.

"_It seems you know of our query human. Tell us the location of__ Son Goku? We will not ask again."_

Gohan turned back to the TV when a strangely metallic voice came from it and he had to admit, he couldn't have even begun to explain what was on screen. Before the Champ, floating in front of the balcony he had been giving his speech from, floated two people.

One was old, dressed in baggy clothing with a strange hat atop of his head. The second actually looked something like what Chiaotzu would look like if the small mime was taller and, well, fatter.

It definitely wasn't anybody Gohan knew, but the part that bugged him most was the fact they were hovering mid air. It wasn't exactly hard to fly, once you knew how to do it. It's just, he didn't think anyone outside their group even knew what energy was, let alone how to use it.

CRASH!

The sudden sound of a braking ceramic plate brought Gohan's attention back. Mom was standing, shaking even as her eyes locked with the screen.

"Mom, what is it?"

She didn't answer, to Gohan's annoyance. She simply brought her hands to her mouth as she gaped at the screen.

"MOM, what is it!?"

This time she heard, or at the very least reacted to him. She turned, looking him dead in the eye. It startled him, she only looked like this on the rare occasions he was in serious trouble. Like, full name kinda trouble.

"Son Gohan, you need to change, quickly now! Something you can fight in!"

It took a moment, but Gohan gave a nod. Still, he wanted to know. "What is it? Who are they?"

Chi-Chi turned back towards the screen, a look of fear in her eye for the mass of people on that island. "Red Ribbon Army."

And without missing a beat, the clock struck. It was May 12 – at 10am, the very moment a weak and weary planet earth began a fight for it's survival that would span for years and years to come. One that would claim the lives of many, even her greatest heroes, and destroy the lives it left.

* * *

**AN**:

I can already feel the messages rolling in about how it was 17 and 18 who first appeared in the Mirai Timeline, and Dr Gero and 19 never were seen nor heard from. So, before that happens, I would at least like to say "Yes, I know. I have, in fact, watched DBZ before."

Those two will appear, sooner rather than later, and I'll explain it all away in due time. So just put up with me for now, eh?


End file.
